fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr.White
Hey there guys, and this is Mr. White, (AKA Stilson Parker) anyways, lets talk about some stuff: thumb|NaNxNaNpx|link=http://slushinvaders.wikia.com/wiki/File:Untitled-2.pngStrength: totally not infinite ( normal, or so he says) Friends: Goodnumberlessadi, Ahsuntry (so far) Gender: Male Best Like: Everyone who is a good person and is always jolly and happy (and his weapon, peace) Likes: To save people, To be friendly, likes StAnnie. Dislikes: Evil people, Quarrels, Losing friends Worst Dislike: Mr.Evil Good or Evil: EXTREMELY GOOD Picture shows: He is holding the Earth in his hand, depicting that he protects it at any cost. He has a transformable sword-like gadget which can be transformed into anything. Special Powers: Super-nice, can control his temper easily, Teleportation, Flying, super ultra special move turns him very strong and invincible for 5-10 seconds, Mastery of light element, speed of sound Real name: Hope (his parents thought he was the only hope not call him hope. It reminds him of his parents being captured, and once he recalls those memories he gets very sad and tends to break stuff around him Weapon: [[Peace] Secrets: ??? (None so far) Story: -------5 years old------- Hope (Mr.White) was just a 5-year-old boy when he and his parents were going to the nearby park. He was just playing when they were ambushed by blues. Hope managed to escape, but sadly, his parents were captured. He was very sad at that point. He began to cry.. But suddenly, a hole appeared under him, and he was sucked into the dark vortex! -----In The Dark Vortex----- Hope tried to find a way out. He was totally surrounded by darkness, until he found a dark pathway with light at the end. He travelled as fast as his legs could take him, and finally reached the light. He realized that it was an obstacle course. He was afraid at first, but he could see a huge boulder behind him. ----- Through The Obstacle Course---- He ran and jumped from one platform to another, in fear of getting crushed by the boulder. He was surprised that he could easily get past the obstacle course, and found himself on the other side. He saw another long cave, this time it was lined with torches. He ran to the other side, when suddenly a wall appeared infront of him and he got his head banged into it. After gaining back consciousness, he saw that the wall had a question with options written on it. ----The Trivia----- First Question: Are you good or bad? He chose good. The door dissapeared, showing another one behind it. Second question: Would you help a person even though he is evil? He hated people who are evil but he knew that they can improve, so he chose yes. Last question: How much do you lie, and have you been lieing for the past few questions? He knew that he lied, but only rarely, so he chose rarely. The door opened, and he heard a long ting sound for congratulations. ----The Evil Arena---- He entered a room with a long, sword-like object. He took it in his hand, and it was surprisingly light. Suddenly, it turned into a hammer. The room opened to a huge arena with a large amount of blues. 'ATTACK!!!' The blues yelled Hope tried his best to avoid the blues, while using his hammer. He learnt that when he hits the blues with the hammers, they lose their colour and turn back to normal. He used this strategy to defeat the blues, and eventually became victorious. ----The Orb---- with a sigh, Hope sat down for a rest, but before he could even rest for a few seconds, a slide leading downwards took him to a medium-sized rectangular room. There he saw a round-white thing. 'Welcome, little stickman, I have been watching you. I knew you had the potential to be the guardian of the Universe!' The Orb said Hope was speechless. He was confused and angry. 'But why me?' He blurted out 'I have been watching you since your birth, your parents were special people too. I took these tests to assure i was right.' The Orb said Hope's confusion and anger cleared away immediately. 'Now, you must choose. If you want to be the Guardian of the universe, you should touch me. If you are not interested, then the exit is to your left.' The Orb said. Hope knew what to do. He had no other choice. He had vowed to defend everyone since his parents were captured. He reached for the Orb, and touched it. He felt a surge of energy and pain at the same time surging through him. 'Now you must remember, do not abuse your powers or do any cruel thing or you will be stripped of your powers. Hope did not need the warning for that. He promised the Orb to keep it, and exited. ----Blue Mall---- 10 years later While flying around invisible and making sure nobody was in trouble, he saw a huge horde of Blues with buckets of wierd blue paint attacking a mall! He immediately flew down to see what was up, and he saw a horrible scene. All the innocent people were being captured and turned into blues! Hope kept his promise, and used his powers and his special sword (now called Peace) to take out the blues. All the citizens were grateful at this, and Hope flew away. That very morning a few hours later the newspaper's top headlines said 'White Unknown Stickman Saves the day! (W.U.S.S) (and im serious about that) Ever after that moment, He kept his name as........ Mr.White That day onwards, he kept on saving people, and made a few friends along the way. The first friends he made were Goodnumberlessadi (me, ofcourse) and Ahsuntry. ----Slush Defender---- Soon after, Standrew got to know about Mr.White, and asked him to join the Slush Defenders. And thats the story, my friends, Hope you liked this stickman's journey, and as always, thanks for reading (i hope you actually read the story though) P.S. I hope you liked the story and some of the funny jokes. Anyway, please suggest any ideas in the bottom chats section if you want. And thanks again! Battles and other incidents First battle ever: Ofcourse, the one with the blues which is above First battle with friends ever: Bob stick (Ahsuntry) it was an awesome battle, we both did well. Bob wuz ossum. He haz much skillz here check him out :- Bob Stick and also check out Ahsuntry First battle with an evil person: With Mr.Evil (below) Mr.White was just doing his normal patrol again, when he was ambushed by Mr.Evil. He was weakened by his weapon, Panic, but that was not enough. Mr.White turned his weapon, Peace, into a giant fist and struck back with a deafening blow! This knocked out Mr.Evil, but he teleported away before he could be captured. (whereabouts still unknown) Join my new group! Mr.White will be main leader. Upgrades: W.I.P Mr.White's Upgrades Areas: are these are the areas which i created myself. You can see them here: Areas by Goodnumberlessadi '(Please Do Not Edit unless permission) (P.S. Friends do not require permission but they must share the changes with me or it would be disapproved.) Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki